The invention relates to a hinge lock mechanism for joining sight dividers, or other moveable or dismountable panels or partitions, for use in erecting temporary, non-structural wall panels or the like.
Prior to the present invention, moveable panels could only be joined together having unattractive seams. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,108 and 3,889,736 show moveable panel connectors where the desired edge of the panels are not continuous and the connectors are visible making the display unattractive. The panels in these patents must also have a particular design making the use of the connectors limited. The panels in the present invention can be made from any wood, masonite, plastic, or metal; hence, the hinge lock mechanism is very versatile.